To Show Them All
by Peachie-Chan
Summary: Misao's whole family is slowly being killed off by a mysterious force and she's just joined the Oniwaban Group. The battle continues on to save her family's legacy with the help of the Kenshin -gumi, Who are also in the oniwaban Group!MxA KxK SxM Ch 4 Up!
1. Intro:The day you become a Ninja

To Show Them All

A/N: Yay! My second story that I wrote for my English HW is up for all to see!No flames please! This story is going to have lots of humor in it but to me this chap seems to be a little bit angst 

Intro: The Day you Become a Ninja

(Misao's POV)

    In my family, the day you begin your training as a ninja is very important. It means you are old enough to go on secret missions and protect government officials from assassination attempts. I've had to watch all my older brothers and sisters leave to journey to Kyoto, so they could join the Oniwaban Group, an elite group of spies and of course ninjas. My parents would always say to me, when one of my siblings left, "Don't worry Misao-chan, when you're older you'll become the best ninja". 

   But when my older sister Yuki left, it was the first time I ever really cried. Who would braid my long hair? Who would tell me that I was the cutest little sister anyone could ever ask for? She was my only friend that I had at the time. Still, I held my head high knowing that in two years I would be a ninja with her. 

  When you turn seven, that's when you leave home to start your training. When you turn ten, that's when you start training with other kids your age, and if you're really advanced you get to train with the 16 year olds. At 14, you start with small missions, like spying on an enemy with your training partner. Then finally when you turn 16, you start protecting government officials.

   When I left for Kyoto I knew my parents didn't expect that much from me since I was the youngest with apparently nothing special about, of course just my long braid that I refuse to cut. Though when I left home I didn't realize that it would be the last time I saw both my parents. Our family didn't know someone was after us, that whoever killed my parents would slowly start killing us all. If my parents knew that, they might have survived. Anyway my Grandma came by the next day, to find them dead on the floor. No one knows how my parents died, they just sort of ………did. 

   So now I'm 10 years old with only 3 of my siblings left. I've only lasted this long since I'm the youngest, also they seem to be killing oldest to youngest, strange enough I find that sort of funny. I've gotten a lot stronger thanks to Okita, he's 17 years old and he trains with me. He's taught me martial arts and my favorite thing, throwing Kunise. Onto much happier things, tomorrow I get to start training with kids my age, I really hope I make lots of friends! Even greater is that I also get to meet my new training partner, since their stuck with me we'll have to be friends and they'll also have to get used to my talking about everything. I hope they don't mind that, since I guess I'll be very shy at first, that won't last long though hehehehe. I'm sad though, since I won't be with Okita anymore, but he promised that we would still be friends.

   Oh and if your wondering what happened to my sister Yuki, well she was on a mission two years ago and never came back. But I accept the fact that she could be dead.

   Still I'll show my whole family, or what's left of it, that I'm no pushover! But I'll prove to everyone that I am strong and that I can show them all!


	2. A New Training Partner

To Show Them All

A/N: Hello my lovely readers and reviewers, I forgot to mention last time that I can't update often due to the fact that my writing is an ongoing project for my English class. But don't fret I shall continue to update when it is possible, I now give you chapter 1 of 'To Show Them All' enjoy and REVIEW! The more u review the more u help me at school!

Disclaimer:*holds Kenshin doll*Do I own RK Kenni? If I do say something. Doll:…….

*sigh* I thought so

Chapter 1: A New Training Partner

    Misao slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up on her futon then looked out the window, sunshine rained threw and lit up the whole room. Once Misao realized what time it was, she hopped out of bed and raced around her room, brushing her hair and was quickly getting dressed in her ninja uniform. She ran out the door while still trying to put on her shoes, she then tripped and fell flat on her face. Misao hurried down the hall till she reached the stairs. She jumped off the top of the stairs, with both shoes on of course, and landed softly in a crouched position. She skipped down the rest of the way to the Aoiya's dining hall, with her braid flapping on her back as she went.

    Misao entered the dining hall and sat next to Okita. Okita looked at her out from the corner of his eye and drank his tea silently. "Damn it Okita, I'm sorry I'm late" Misao mumbled as she rubbed her forehead that now had a lump on it.  " Misao I thought you knew today is Selection Day" said Okita. He had just turned 21 and had been training with Misao for 4 years and had gotten really close to her, she was like is little sister, his LOUD and TALKATIVE little sister. Okita smiled at her as she took a large bite of a riceball. Just then as Misao turned to face the other way, she saw a certain 17 year old boy out of the corner of her eye and sighed deeply. "Oh Aoishi (is that how you spell it?), why can't you notice me" she asked her cup of tea. "Maybe it's because you're 10 and he's 17" said Okita as he ate some miso soup. He then took a slip of paper from his gi and unfolded what looked like a list. "It could also be the fact that you're so short you only reach his waist, you have that silly braid, you talk A LOT, oh and I forgot to write down that you're a little weasel" he continued. "SHUT UP OKITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Misao and it echoed in the whole hall. 

    Everyone in the dining hall stopped talking and stared at both of them. Okina walked up to one end of the really long table where all the students ate and smiled at them. "Now that we are all quite thanks to Misao, the search for the 10 year old training partners shall now begin. Now all 10 year olds please line up in front of the table" said Okina snd gestured them to stand up. Misao waved good bye to Okita, he smiled at her and waved good bye to her also.

    Once all the students lined up, Misao looked at who she was standing next to. On her left was a girl around her age with long silky black hair and that had pretty blue eyes. She glanced to her right and saw a boy with spiky brown hair who tied a red bandana around his head. He also had brown eyes. She sighed and looked at Okita with a pout. He looked at her and gave a reassuring smile. 

    Just then Okina stopped in front of the boy with the bandana. "Sanosuke Sagara your partner is Kenshin Himura" said Okina calmly. Sanosuke looked at the little boy next to him who had red hair held in a ponytail that fell to his shoulders and had violet eyes. "Yay! I get Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!(boy, did that sound major ooc or what!)" exclaimed Sano as he hugged Kenshin, who's eyes were now swirling due to the lack of oxygen he was getting from Sano's hug. "ORO!!!!!!!!" Kenshin managed to squeak out.

    Okina stepped in front of  Misao and smiled down at her. "Now Misao-chan your partner is Kaoru Kamiya" he told her. Kaoru, the girl who was next to her, smiled at Misao. "I hope we'll become great friends Misao" she said happily. Misao looked back at her, "Yeah me too" she said and grinned at her new friend.

                                                                 To be continued…………

A/N: I'm sorry there was no cliffhanger but what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE. How cute CHIBI KENSHIN-GUMI!!!!!

                                          Luv, 

                                                    Peachie-Chan


	3. Cherry Blossoms

AN: I bring you Ch 2 of To Show them all! I hope you like it, I've been working on hard so no flames please! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that Kenshin is 12 when everyone else is 10, because he started his training with Hiko but then left. This is a AU for people who are wondering

Warning: a little bit angst I think, or could it be drama?

Disclaimer: Misao slowly walks in with a sad face. "I'm, sorry to say but Peachie-Chan does not own Rurouni Kenshin…Nobuhiro Watsuki does. But she owns all the ideas for her stories and the things that are in her head!

To Show Them All

Chapter 2- "Cherry Blossoms"

Where the story really begins…(5 years later)

   "Misao, be quiet for once in your life!" whispered 15 year old Kaoru at Misao, who was also 15, who kept giggling. "I'm sorry Kaoru, it's just that ………AOSHI-SAMA IS ON THE SAME MISSION AS I AM!" exclaimed Misao with a grin as she stood up on the roof of a building in the east side of Kyoto. Kaoru quickly pulled Misao back down to a crouched position so no one would see her, even if it was the dead of night. "Do you think Aoshi will forgive you if you screw up this mission?" Kaoru asked as her ponytail blew in the wind. "hmmmmmm!" whined Misao as she looked down on the street. "I guess you do have a point". Kaoru smiled at her best friend. "Don't I always, now come on we have to find out what's going on in that meeting".

   "Uh Kenshin?" Sano asked as he sat on the edge of the roof, looking at the same building as the girls were except at a different angle. "Yes Sano?" Kenshin responded as he was trying to find a way to see Kaoru. "When will you ask Jou-chan to go out with you?" asked Sano as he calmly chewed on his fishbone. Kenshin sweat dropped and blushed a bright shade of red. "I …don't know what you're talking about" he said quickly. But then he sighed and looked at the sky, "Besides, Kaoru-dono and I are just friends. And also, I don't think she likes me that kind of way" Kenshin added as he ran his fingers through his red hair. Sano walked over to his friend and sat next to him. "You know…" said Sano looking up at the moon. "Know what, Sano?" Kenshin asked the spiked hair boy, who was a foot taller than him. "You're a baka" said Sano as he pulled on Kenshin's ponytail that fell half way down his back. "ORO?!?!" exclaimed Kenshin as he fell on his back while his eyes were swirling. "Kaoru-dono really, likes me?" Kenshin questioned as he straightened up. "Would I lie?" Sano gave him a grin. Kenshin glanced at him and sighed. "Yes you would".

   Misao looked down and watched as a lone person turned into the alley. "Kaoru, he's here, come on" whispered Misao. They jumped off the and into the alley below them. "Hey Kenshin, the girls are gone, must be time" Sano whispered. "Oh okay". They both quickly ran to the edge and where about to jump, when they heard the girls screaming. "Something must have happened to them Sano" Kenshin said with a worried expression. 

   They both jumped down and they slowly looked around to find no sign of Misao and Kaoru. "Where are they? We came after them just a few seconds ago" Kenshin thought to himself. "Kenshin, It's Kaoru" Sano called from down the alley. Kenshin ran over to Sano and his eyes widened in shock. There on the floor was Kaoru lying motionless on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. "Kaoru!" yelled Kenshin as he ran towards; he leaned on the ground slowly lifting her head. "Kenshin" she whispered softly as she slowly opened her eyes. "Someone…someone took Misao, he's going to kill her" she grabbed the sleeve of his gi. "Misao…Misao" and she slowly let go and passed out due to the blood she lost. "Sano find Aoshi and tell him that Misao-dono has been kidnapped, I'll take Kaoru-dono back to the Aoiya" said Kenshin as he carefully picked up Kaoru. "Alright then" Sano nodded and headed out in the streets in search of Aoshi. Kenshin ran as fast as he could with Kaoru as they went back to the Aoiya. 

   "mmmm" Misao stirred slightly and slowly sat up. "Oww, that hurts" she sighed as she rubbed the lump on her head. Misao opened her eyes and looked around. From what she could tell, she was still in the same dark alley, only now a few blocks from where she and Kaoru had been. "Heh Heh Heh, no more siblings to hide behind. Little Misao is all alone now and the last to fall. Japan's finest family line of ninjas will end here tonight" cackled and evil sounding voice from the shadows of the alley. Misao slowly got up and took out a few of her kunais and shot them in the direction the voice was coming from. "How dare you insult my family!" she cried. A second later the kunais where shot back at her and hit her right shoulder and hip. Misao crumpled to the ground and cried out in pain. "Goodbye little ninja, your family's legacy ends here. I hope you all rot in hell" A tall figure wielding a katana slowly came out of the shadows. Misao looked up and winced from the pain of her injuries. 'Misao, you lived a full life. Not that it was long or anything. You didn't make world peace or even wear a kimono yet. But hey look on the bright side, Aoshi-sama might come to your funeral' she thought. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the katana to come down, but it never did. Instead she heard a clash of metal, Misao slowly opened one eye and smiled. "Aoshi-sama!".

   There stood Aoshi with one of his swords (if someone can give me the name I will be happy enough to fix it) unsheathed and blocking the man's attack. "hmmm, you seem to have a protector ninja, but rest assure my master will have his wish and you will die". The man stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. "He has strong chi," Aoshi said softly as he sheathed his sword. Misao held her shoulder and stared up at Aoshi in shock; her shoulder though started to leak blood through her fingers. She blushed inwardly. 'Aoshi-sama saved me! If my shoulder and hip weren't gushing blood this would be sooooooo romantic'. Aoshi stared at Misao, who was lost in thought, and sweat dropped. 'Poor Misao she's spacing out due to all the blood she's lost'. He sighed and picked up Misao and headed back towards home. Misao blushed like crazy on the way back, but smiled contently as she slowly lost consciousness in Aoshi's arms. 

 A week later ~*~*~*

    Misao slowly opened her eyes to find that she was back in her room. Megumi came through the door just as Misao woke up. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at Misao. "Well Misao you've worried me long enough, but thank kami-sama that you're awake". She slowly looked around her room to find many vases filled with Cherry Blossom stem, Misao's favorite flowers. "Who are these from?" she asked softly. Megumi smiled. "This one is from Okina-san, that one's from Okita, those three over in the corner are from Ken-san, Kaoru-chan and Sanosuke. The rest are from your other friends who were worried about you" said Megumi as she opened the window to let some air in. "Misao-chan you'll be resting for a very long time, so get used to it" Megumi said as she brought in all her supplies to change her bandages. Misao saw a vase with the most stems of Cherry Blossoms right next to her futon. "Megumi-san, whose are these from?" Misao asked while pointing to the vase. "Why those are from Aoshi-san" she responded. Misao's eyes widened at the thought.

   'Aoshi-sama'

                                           To be continued

AN: Kenshin doesn't have his god-like speed YET. But to all Battousai fans he'll become the heartless Hitokiri in a few chapters. I'm sorry that I have not been able to update in a while, it's just that I went to Argentina for a few weeks and then when I came home I got crammed with rehearsals for Grease. My show was last week and I did great. Next year I go to high school (I'm scared). Next chapter Hiko comes to the Aoiya in search of his new pupil. This chapter will be more focused on the relationship between Kenshin and Kaoru. Last but not least, I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever.

Next chapter: Chapter 3- "I won't forget you when your Gone"

Wish me a happy birthday if I am not able to update before my b-day. March12!

Please click the lovely little review button!

Till next time! Sayonara!


	4. The Return of Shishou

AN: Darn! It's been a while since I updated this story. Well life's been good so far and hey! I got to try a rice ball for the first time 3 weeks ago and I loved it! I know you guys were wondering why I was taking so long so I'm gonna tell ya! On I have a story called My Destiny Inside a History Book and I really needed to update that one and well...it took me about three months to write the next chapter and...I have yet to finish typing that very long chapter. Anyway I'm not to proud of this chapter but it really made me giggle, heh I was trying to put some more comedy in! Well its the thing everyone's been waiting for 6 months!!!!! Here is chapter 3!!!

Warnings: Kenshin and Kaoru quality time, Misao sealed shut in her room, and Hiko-sama makes an entrance!...the chapter might be a little short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin it's owned by Watsuki!...heh but I take the credit for all the madness in this story:)

Chapter 3

"The Return of Shishou"

--- A few weeks after the whole encounter with Misao and Kaoru's attacker, Kaoru was all healed up but Misao was still recovering...---

"Uggh!" cried Misao as she paced around her room in her sleeping yukata. "That fox better let me get out of this god damn room or I'm gonna go crazy!!!!!" Misao started clawing the walls with anger. Megumi stormed through the shoji, steam literally coming out of her ears. She found Misao with her nails dug into the wall as if it was her own personal scartchy post. "What's wrong weasle! I heard you clawing on the walls all the way from the bath house". Misao snorted as she sat on the floor. "I'm bored out of my mind! AND I WANT MY KUNAIS BACK!!!!"she yelled as she tried to search for her weapons around the room. Megumi groaned as she placed a hand on her head. "If I give them to you will you be quiet till the end of the week?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Misao flashed a huge grin and nodded. Megumi sighed and threw Misao a kunai, which she caught instantly. "I HAD NINE MORE! WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!"."I'LL GIVE THEM TO YOU AT THEY END OF THE WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megumi stormed out of the room and slammed the shoji closed. Misao sweat dropped when she heard Megumi nailing the door close and then nailing on some wooden planks as well.

Megumi wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked down the hallway. "I swear Okina hardly pays me enough".

---The Next Day at Breakfast---

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru begged in between bites of her rice ball. "No Kaoru-dono, I would not feel comfortable sparring with you" Kenshin replied calmly after taking a sip of his tea. "Damn you Kenshin! I swear I'll find a way to make you spar with me if it's the last thing I do!!!!!!!!!" she huffed as she got up. Kaoru glared at Kenshin as she stormed out of the dinning hall. Kenshin sighed as he set his now empty tea cup on the table and sweat dropped as he watched Kaoru leave. "Well I hope she doesn't hurt herself" he mumbled and turned his attention back towards breakfast.

Kaoru sat silently in the gardens glaring at the birds singing. "Damn it there's just got to be a way to make Kenshin spar with me…but NO he's scared he's gonna hurt me, WELL GUESS WHAT?! WE HAVE THE SAME SKILL LEVEL!!!!". "Sheesh busu shut up! SOME of us are trying to meditate" a boy that looked no more then ten with black hair snapped as he cracked open an eye. He was sitting under a cherry blossom tree near Kaoru. Kaoru slowly turned her head towards him. "Want to try saying that again Yahiko-CHAN!!!!". Yahiko stiffened but then flung himself at Kaoru. They both started whacking each other on the head with bokkens. "DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" "WELL DON'T CALL ME BUSU!!!!!". They both stopped fighting and glared at each other…but in a few seconds they were both back to arguing.

Sano walked down towards Kaoru and Yahiko, who were now wrestling in the mud. "Hey Jou-chan…and the brat. Did you hear that some sword teaching guy is coming next week looking for a new student". Kaoru and Yahiko looked at each other and then up at Sano,who raised an eyebrow. "See you later Sano! I gotta train if I want to be that swordsman's student" Yahiko said as he got up and headed towards the training hall. Kaoru dusted herself off and started running to Kenshin's room. Sano quickly started following her. "Jou-chan! Where the hell are you going?!". Kaoru smiled. "I'm going to ask Kenshin if he can help me train!" she grinned and sprinted from view. Sano stopped running and sweat dropped. "Kenshin and this Seijiro Hiko are sure gonna have a handful with Kaoru alone".

"Come on Kaoru-dono! If you want to get picked you can't be so sloppy" Kenshin yelled as he inspected Kaoru while she did her swings with her shinai. "Hai Kenshin!" she replied as she straightened her posture.

---Kenshin and Kaoru had been training together for the past few days and with Kenshin's help Kaoru's skill was quickly improving---

Kenshin smiled and clapped when Kaoru perfected her swings. "That was great Kaoru-dono, you'll surely be picked! Well that should be enough for today" he said with a grin as he ran his fingers through his bangs. "You really think I'm ready for tomorrow?" Kaoru asked with a light tint of pink on her cheeks as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I know you're ready Kaoru". Suddenly the sound of clapping filled the empty training hall.

They both turned around and saw a tall muscular man with black hair held in a low ponytail. Kenshin just gawked at him while the man smirked. "Congratulations Captain Sappy! That was the worst compliment I've heard! You've to keep your mouth shut till you think of something really good to tell the woman you want to screw Baka Deshi". Kenshin and Kaoru stared at each other with bright red faces. "Kenshin who the hell is that? And why is he calling you Baka Deshi?" Kaoru whispered to him with her face still a bright red. Kenshin's face fell and turned his attention towards the man. "Kaoru-dono…meet the swordsman who's looking for a new student, my former sake loving Shishou, Seijiro Hiko". Hiko glared down at the poor redhead. "Baka Deshi I want you to quit the Oniwaban and continue your training under me"

To Be continued in: Bye Bye Kenshin!

Kaoru thinks that Kenshin is at her skill level because of the training they both receive in the Oniwaban Group. But Kenshin was with Hiko for a few years before that so he has more experience in swords

Battousai COUNTDOWN!!!!

Peachie-chan: And the magic number of chapters till Battousai appears is Dum Dum Dum!!!THREE…ish

Reviewers!

Kistune Kenshin: Thanks for the lovely review and Megumi is 16 and one of the doctors in training of the Oniwaban! As for Kenshin, he'll be Battousai and then Kaoru will knock some sense into him. But he's still gonna be a bit "mentally unstable" and will slip up every now and then.

Till Next Time!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
